


All's Fair in Love and War

by winterfalls42



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: They fought for the top, and Altair stayed on top of his younger lover.Top! Ezio/Bottom! Altair





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> 一只脐橙_(:з)∠)_  
> 21EX26A  
> 祝阅读愉快！

“这、不、公、平。”Ezio咬紧牙关。他觉得连说话都有些费力，现在完全是一个词一个词往外挤。而罪魁祸首正跨坐在他身上，把年轻的意大利人牢牢地压倒在地，一只手还钳制着他的喉咙。

在对方脸上，Ezio清楚地捕捉到一抹稍纵即逝的笑容。Altair放松了禁锢，Ezio才得以喘息，回复体力。

“你就是故意的。”Ezio故作哀怨地控诉道。然而Altair依然用双膝控制着他的双手，完全占据优势。Ezio的所有努力在经验丰富的大导师眼里不过是垂死挣扎，毫无成效。

“是你不够专心。”Altair看着一本正经，但Ezio已经足够了解他，能够听出其中浓浓的戏谑。还没有学徒能够打败Altair，他们都心知肚明，所以当导师向他宣战时，他根本没对结果抱任何希望。

赢家可以向输家提一个要求，对方必须无条件满足。Ezio现在开始怀疑自己当初得有多么天真才会觉得Altair能在赢他的同时稍稍放水。

“你只是想捉弄我而已吧，”Ezio抱怨道，“又不是不下赌约我就不会答应你的要求了。”

Altair因为他的话愣了片刻，很快朝Ezio露出笑容。“首先，这不叫赌约——我更倾向于称其为搏击训练；再者，谁说已经结束了？”

他松开了对Ezio的钳制，准备起身将意大利人也拉起来。就在那个瞬间，年轻的学员突然反击，抓过大导师，将他放倒在地。

“现在看是谁不够专心。”Ezio坏笑着欺身而上，一改先前的委屈模样。

Altair怔怔地望着Ezio，眼中满是讶异，显然他没料到刚刚Ezio是在演戏。意大利人尽职尽责地诠释了一个受尽委屈的可怜人，最后有苦说不出的反而是Altair。

Ezio偏过头，接着俯下身迅速堵住Altair半张的双唇，用尽浑身解数让对方暂时无法思考，只能不停喘气，被汗水濡湿而粘在额前的褐色碎发颤动着。

“战场允许一切手段，”Ezio放开他的嘴唇，柔声说，“情场亦然。”

他再度亲吻Altair。这一次对方很快回应了他，直到他们不得不停下来换气。

“我算是见识到你更多的手段了，”Altair将Ezio推远一些，“在佛罗伦萨也是这样吗，大情圣？”他虽无恶意，但说话的语气不由让Ezio想到另一位前辈，不过导师在说这话时比那位前辈还多了几分酸溜溜的意味。

 

Ezio还记得那次，他和Altair去佛罗伦萨执行任务。见到Paula时，年轻的刺客明显感觉到导师瞬间紧绷的身体。女人笑着介绍新来的女孩让Ezio认识，后者刚想解释，就被动作僵硬的刺客导师抓着兜帽拽到他身后，脸色青得像被人推进了河里。

 

Ezio抓住Altair的手，双手捧起。“不，相信我，”他一边说，一边虔诚地亲吻对方的指节，“我只对你多情。”

Altair沉默地看着他的动作，过了一会儿，他才开口。“门？”Altair想起身检查，却被Ezio阻止。

“锁了。窗户也是——甚至窗帘也拉好了。”Ezio爽快地回答，似乎丝毫不为自己早早打好的小算盘而羞耻。

Altair狠狠瞪了年轻人一眼，无奈这对于Ezio来说全无威慑作用，反而还添了几分情趣。Ezio得寸进尺，他轻车熟路地解开Altair胸前的扣子。导师只穿了一件单薄的训练服，Ezio没多久就解决了所有纽扣，抚摸上Altair小麦色的肌肤。在他动作的时候，Altair也没有闲着，将手腾出来去扯Ezio的腰带。

“赢家提一个要求，对吧？”Ezio没等导师问答，便抱着他翻了个身，上身已然光裸的Altair撑着Ezio的胸口坐起来，而意大利人紧紧握住他的腰身，让他再次跨坐在自己身上。

“你赢了吗？”Altair挑眉。

“我觉得我有。”Ezio的手移到Altair的臀上，下身暗示地向上顶了顶。“如何？”年轻人问道。

一个狡黠的笑容出现在大导师的脸上。他拍拍意大利人的脸颊，“永远，不要低估你的敌人，佛罗伦萨的菜鸟先生。”他调侃道，然后一把扯开身下人的裤子，隔着内裤握住Ezio早已硬挺的欲望。

Ezio舔了舔嘴唇，伸手撕破了导师轻便的裤子，将碎布扔到一边，投桃报李地开始替他手淫。Altair发出细微的呻吟，他在年轻人灼热的目光中调整了位置，臀部贴住Ezio完全翘挺的阴茎。“既然如此，那就如你所愿……吾爱。”他俯下身，舔过Ezio唇角的伤疤，用与平时无二的声音说话，却让年轻人血脉偾张。

Ezio将手指滑进对方臀缝，揉搓着那里的肌肤，指尖擦过穴口。即使两人都出了汗，他依然能闻见Altair身上淡淡的香皂味道，一层薄荷香——来这里之前他们才刚刚洗过澡——这味道让男人显得柔软，安静又无害。

然而Ezio错了。Altair有些烦躁地打开意大利人的手，热切地撸动自己的阴茎，动作大得让两人的下身几次撞在一起。

“嘿，别着急。”Ezio安抚他，伸手从自己还没有完全褪下的裤子里摸出一管润滑剂，挤出一些来抹在手上。

Altair此时看他的眼神已经非常不对了。Ezio只能硬着头皮，继续手上的动作，试图用快感使对方分心，让他别再有机会考虑他是如何蓄谋已久。

显然年轻的意大利刺客再度失算。即使有两根手指在甬道里缓慢抽插，Altair还是一副游刃有余的模样。Ezio虽早有预谋，但敌方处变不惊，仍略胜一筹。

“你想得太多了，吾爱，”Altair用手指摩挲着后辈的嘴唇，“很吵。”

“如我所说，只为了你。”Ezio又探入一根手指，同时挺起上半身，将Altair拉下来与他接吻，舌头侵入中东刺客的口中。Altair的嘴里还有残存的烟味，他偶尔会抽上一支，那样子总会让Ezio产生强烈的冲动，想要过去抢下香烟，将对方拉进怀中狠狠亲吻。他比导师略高一些，所以那感觉一定会该死的好。

现在他们又开始暗暗较劲了。Ezio揉捏着导师的乳尖，而Altair也以十分缓慢的速度配合着Ezio放在他后穴的手指，不时故意蹭过年轻人的阴茎，但很快离开，不让意大利人得偿所愿。

最后还是Ezio发了狠，他诱哄Altair与他接吻，趁机长驱直入，分开男人的臀瓣，扶着自己的阴茎，对准穴口一插到底。大导师原本压抑的喘息声陡然拔高，他咬住手背，却仍在Ezio坏心眼的顶弄下泄出几声呻吟。

意大利刺客看着他爱人金色的双眼蒙上一层水雾，他陶醉地欣赏了一会儿，然后放慢动作，目光和手掌在中东刺客的小腹流连了一会儿。“别忘了赌约，宝贝。”Ezio出声提醒，握上Altair的欲望轻轻抚弄，好整以暇。Altair瞪他一眼，但Ezio却变本加厉地拿开了导师的手。“别碰自己——赢家的要求。”Ezio冲Altair微笑，露出一个他所能做出最无辜的表情。

年轻人悠然地躺好，用目光示意稍年长一些的男人开始动作。Altair用阿拉伯语嘟囔了几句，Ezio没听清，不过他也不太想知道那是什么意思。导师力道颇重地将双手按在新手刺客的胸口，抬起腰，调整角度，在他的阴茎上操着自己，湿滑温热的内壁紧紧包裹住Ezio的欲望。后者从善如流，配合他的动作，不时突然用力向上戳刺，逼出一些销魂的低叫。

“你真美。”Ezio喃喃道。他不断地亲吻着Altair，在分开的间隙里不停地说着各种告白，这让平日里宠辱不惊的大导师脸颊微红，渐渐只剩下喘气的份，腰间的动作也越来越慢——向前操进Ezio手里，向后让Ezio的阴茎捅进最深处——最可恨的是年轻人还没有一点要射精的迹象。而Altair却在这样的双重攻势下，快感不断累积加深，阴茎渗出前液。他呻吟着，后穴绞紧，Ezio差点就直接射在里面。

Altair索性放开了声音，捏着Ezio的肩膀，徒劳地扭动腰肢，希望能够释放。意大利人却在这时掐住了Altair的根部，生生扼制了他即将从自己这里获得的高潮。

“Ezio！嗯……哈啊……放、放开！”Altair难受地挣扎起来，眼角湿润，全身都染上粉红——全是Ezio的错。

“稍等，亲爱的。”Ezio安慰他的爱人，并用手抹去对方胸前的汗珠。

“你这……该死的、啊、意大利佬！”Altair咒骂道，接着脱口而出的是一连串阿拉伯语，他说得太快，Ezio只能捕捉到一两个脏词，“……操你的！”

“你知道吗？说脏话只会让你更加性感，L'Aquila（*1），”Ezio松开钳制，笑着抱住Altair，重新将他压在身下，“不过抱歉，只能是我操你。”话音刚落，他便加快了速度，又狠又重地操进去，手指在腰身上留下青白色的痕迹。Altair发出的声音让一向厚脸皮的Ezio也觉得脸红，如果此时有人路过，也会为这动静羞赧离开。

刺客导师在年轻人身下全然打开，强大美丽，但丝毫不对Ezio设防。Altair那双曾翻阅无数典籍的手落在Ezio脸庞，描摹着年轻爱人的眉眼，像摩挲他心爱的书页。Altair闭着眼，手上的动作几乎是无意识的，却像砸入静水的石块，激起Ezio更多的欲望。他吻上导师半张的嘴，手握住他的欲望，配合自己抽插的频率撸动。

快感层层堆积，Altair全身发软，攀着男友的后背。他甚至产生了错觉，以为自己要被Ezio炙热的欲望烫伤。最后一次套弄后，Altair绷紧腰板，一口咬上Ezio的肩膀，颤抖着射在两人腹部间。内壁骤然绞紧的感觉太过刺激，Ezio搂着Altair，抽出阴茎撸动几下，释放在Altair的臀间，精液溅上皮肤，让导师在年轻人的怀里抖了一下。

Ezio偏过头，温柔地啄吻Altair的脸颊和耳尖，后者一点点平静下来，任由Ezio摆弄。

“总有一天你会惯坏我的。”Ezio抱紧Altair，额头相贴。

Altair将手插进Ezio发间，轻轻抚摸着，“你早就被惯坏了。”他故意扯了扯Ezio散下来的一绺头发，“快起开，我去洗澡。”

Ezio却无动于衷，反而又凑过来吻他，手也不安分地抚摸起Altair的身体。Altair睁开眼，才发现对方的欲望又有重新抬头的趋势。

“Ezio！唔-”Altair想说话，Ezio抢先一步堵住他的嘴，托着他的腰，将导师整个人抱起来。Altair下意识勾住Ezio的脖子，双腿架在他的腰上，意大利人便顺势重新插进柔软的小穴中，甚至没有费多大力气。

“首先，你是对的，我的确会‘恃宠而骄’；”Ezio的阴茎在Altair体内完全硬挺，他咬住男友的耳垂，“其次，谁说已经结束了呢？——原话奉还，我的爱。”

Altair看起来有些挫败，毕竟他不会真正伤害年轻人，无法在这样的前提下顺利挣脱。再说，他也没有多少不情愿，只能郁闷地咬了一口Ezio的嘴唇，权当作报复。

至于Ezio，他才不担心会有什么后果。等到他把Altair按在床上，操进软垫里；或者在浴室里，抵着墙让Altair毫无支点、彻底打开，直到再也射不出任何东西来的时候，他们就再也没有精力去关心其他任何事了。

他这么打算，也就这么行动。

“准备好下一轮了吗，大导师？”Ezio单手捧住Altair的脸。

他在男人金色的眼眸里看见了深情。

“随时奉陪。”大导师许诺道。

 

Altair吻住他的佛罗伦萨之鹰。

 

缠绵又淫靡的声音再度响起。不过。这又是另一个故事了。

 

 

Fin

 

*1 L'Aquila：鹰（意大利语，来自百度翻译）


End file.
